1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool rack assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a tool rack assembly comprising a board and a tool rack releasably attached to the board. The present invention also relates to a tool try-on device allowing try-on of a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool pack, when holding a multiplicity of tools of different kinds and sizes, occupies a considerable space and is bulky and thus inconvenient for carriage and storage. Management of the tools may be a problem in some cases. Some of the tool racks provide a try-on function allowing the customer to try-on the tool before buying it. However, the rotating member on the tool rack rotates freely, which is unlike transverse movement of that in real operation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool rack assembly comprising a board and a tool rack releasably attached to the board. The board serves as a display device when the tool rack having tools mounted thereon is attached thereto. Thus, the user may select the required tools and place them on the tool rack, which, in turn, can be releasably attached to the board conveniently. The tool rack is tied to the board during display, thereby preventing theft. The tool rack can be detached from the board and thus be used separately. In addition, one may try-on the tool before buying it, and the operation imitates the real operation by allowing a rotating member rotatably mounted to the board to move along a transverse direction during operation of the tool.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.